


I Guess You Could Say He's Protective

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [59]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Jealous!Mickey, M/M, too many Gallaghers to name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt:</strong> can you write a fic where the Gallaghers don't know about Mickey and Ian until some guy starts hitting on Ian when they're all out together and Mickey's eventually like "fuck it" and gets all possessive and they figure it out? :)</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess You Could Say He's Protective

The whole neighbourhood was having one of those outdoor barbecue events, like they did every summer, and all the Gallagher's were heading out there.

Jimmy was tagging along this time, and so were Kev and V. Of course, the whole thing was basically an excuse for everyone to get trashed and start a bonfire when it got dark, but it wouldn't have had such a big turn out if it wasn't.

When they got there Ian and Lip split to find Mandy and Mickey, how they got so messed up with the Milkovich's, they'll never know. Lip was the only one who knew about Ian and Mickey, and Mickey had intended to keep it that way.

That was, at least, until the events of seventeen minutes past eight.

The Gallagher's were milling about, Veronica was raising her eyebrow at Fiona over Jimmy's over-exaggerated story, Carl was causing trouble and Debbie was talking to Mandy about something while Lip finished off the last of his beer.

"You want another one?" Ian said to Mickey, holding up his empty bottle.

"What do you think?" Mickey asked with a smirk and Ian headed over to the tent with the drinks.

As he got there he almost walked square into another guy. "Shit! Sorry, didn't see you," he said.

"Nah man, it's okay," the guy said.

He was just about Ian's height and had a fair build, with rich olive skin and dark brown hair. It was safe to say that the guy was reasonably attractive.

"You live around here?" he asked.

"Why else would I be crashing this party?" Ian said with a grin.

The guy laughed. "I don't know, just thought I would have remembered you if you lived around here."

He gave Ian a quick up-down and Ian chuckled a little, "nice line," he said.

"I'm Chris," he said, holding out his hand for Ian to shake.

"Ian," he said.

Mickey watched from back near the Gallagher's crash site. He pulled his lip painfully between his teeth, _who the fuck is this guy_?

He watched his eyes rake over Ian's body and the way he angled his shoulders in towards him, the guy was all fucking over him and Ian was what? Fucking letting him?

Lip had noticed Mickey's irritation and was grinning at the whole thing, knowing that something interesting was bound to happen out of it. He sat back and watched as Mickey shoved himself off the ground and walked over to where Ian was _still_ talking to that asshole.

"Yo, thought you were gettin' some beers not makin' friends," he called out, taking the beer straight out of Ian's hand.

"I can't do both?" Ian asked, completely playing this for everything it was worth.

"Apparently not."

"You know you could always ditch this party, drinks are better at this bar out west," Chris said, completely ignoring Mickey's rudeness.

Ian sucked in a breath, a bemused smile on his face.

"I think he's gonna have to pass on that one," Mickey said.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Chris asked.

Mickey's eyebrows just shot right up, "The one he came here for and the one he's leavin' with so you got a problem with that and I can fix it with a couple swings with a fuckin' tent pin."

Ian couldn't help but grin and Chris just put his hands up in the air, "calm the fuck down man," he said. "Well it was nice to meet you Ian, your boyfriend could use a fucking attitude adjustment though."

"You wanna fucking die?" Mickey said, puffing out his chest and trying to invade the guys personal space but Ian put a hand across his stomach and held him back.

Chris just scoffed at him and walked away, back to being another face in the crowd.

"The fuck'd you hold me back for?" Mickey asked, shrugging him off.

"You need to get your jealousy under control I think," Ian smiled.

"You think I was fucking jealous?"

"Uh, pretty obviously so, yeah," Ian said.

"I'm the one you're taking to bed so why the fuck would I be jealous of that joker?"

"Please, you practically threatened to beat the guy with a fucking tent pin," he grinned.

"Not beat... stab, Jesus Gallagher," he smirked and Ian's eyes looked him up and down in a way that he didn't do to anyone else. "You done staring at me now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not really," he said, biting his lip. "But if you don't want to be jealous - even though you're not - maybe you could give me just a little something. You know how hard it is to not even be able to touch you out here?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "you can touch me."

"Not the way I want to, and no I don't mean below your fucking belt," he smiled.

Mickey's eyes turned away and he sighed a little, reaching out for Ian's hand and taking it for a second, playing with his fingers and just looking down at the small contact between them. But then he let go because he wasn't quite there yet, but Ian was just glad for the small gesture.

"Come on, let's get back to it then," Ian said, bumping him with his shoulder.

As they turned to walk back they saw that all the Gallaghers were staring at them - even the Gallaghers who weren't really Gallaghers - wide eyed and quite frankly a little shocked, because there was no mistaking all of that.

Ian looked down at Mickey, expecting him to freak out, but he didn't.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" he yelled.

Most of them shrugged or just turned away but Lip was grinning over at Ian, who just let out a loud laugh.

"What?" Mickey said to him, "you know I hate fuckin' staring."

Ian just laughed harder and threw an arm over Mickey's shoulders. He rolled his eyes and elbowed him lightly in the ribs but didn't shrug him off.

If he was honest, he actually liked it.


End file.
